The STaRt oF iT AlL
by WAIT IM LOST
Summary: "I have to go now. It's gettin' kinda late." Jake was about to step on the button of his broad when Lucy grabs his hand. "What about your hat?" She asks. Jake takes her hand in his, "Keep it." He lets go and steps on the red button."Why?" He give her a cute boyish smirk, "So I can have a. reason to see you again." Early Valentine Day Special!


**Hey this is my first Subway Surfers fanfiction, so... Yeah.**

**Let's get on with the story**

The STaRt oF iT AlL

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hey Jessie?" Asks a teenaged boy holding hands with his girlfriend.

"Yeah Mike." She answers looking him in the eyes.

Mike blush and looks around the mall, "I was wondering if you had wan-" He was cut off by a teen boy with a white jacket on with a red shirt underneath and a light blue jean vest. The boy had his hood up and a hat on with a little bit of brown hair showing. He wore the same color skinny jeans as his vest and wore Converse with green strings and a patch of red on the tongue of shoe.

The running boy looks back, he had brown eyes, "Sorry." He yelled. The boy had rammed his way through Mike and Jessie's connected hands.

The young couple had a question mark above their heads.

Mike shook his head and face toward his girlfriend, "...Anyways, I was wondering if you ha-" He was interrupted yet again by three mall security guards running through them.

"HEY KID! COME BACK HERE!" Yells the black security guard.

Mike and Jessie looks at each other and laugh. After a few minutes Jessie holds her stomach in pain and takes a deep breath, "What did you you want to ask me?"

Mike sticks out one finger, telling her to wait a second, he lets out a chuckle, then stands up straight, "I was going to ask if you had wanted to go dinner with me tonight." He said looking her in the eye.

Jessie eyes sparkles, "Yes!" She exclaims gaining attention from bystanders. She clears her throat, "I mean, yes I would love to accompany you to dinner tonight." She said elegantly.

Mike laughs at her word choice, "Well I'll pick up at 8:35."

"Why not 8:30?"

"If I see you I might devour you and we'll never leave for out reservation." He seductively in her ear.

She turn bright pink.

One the other side of the mall the same boy was pushing his way through the crowd with a new board in hand. The security guards were yards behind him catching up in mere minutes. The boy saw a sharp corner out of the side of his eye a few feet a head. He looks back; the security guards were slowing down. He takes a sharp left turn and press his back against the wall. He watches as the three security guards run by out of breath. The boy sighs on relieve and slid down the wall and looks down at the board, "Man that was close."

He sat there for a few minutes before standing up. He was turning the corner when he bumps into someone.

"Oww." They said simultaneously.

The boy open his eyes and saw a female with green eyes staring back. They sat like that for a few moments before he stood up and stuck out his hand for her to take.

"Sorry about that. I di-" He started.

"It's okay." She looks him up and down and he does the same.

The girl had one half of her head was shaved and the other half was red at the roots, fades to a light red then, a little bit of purple, and lastly a shade of blue.

She had the cat eye make up on the top eye lids, a nose piercing done on her left nostril, and thick but stylish eyebrows. She has a spiky bracelet on, she wore a white dress with a black line on the bottom and neck line of the dress. The sleeves of the dress was a small manageable puff. The waist and under boob had a corset middle and a red bow tied to keep it tight. She had on two different shade of blue striped leggings. Her footwear consist of dark brown combat boots that went up to mid-leg.

The boy continued to study her, "Wow!" He was startled by her sudden out burst.

"What?" He asks a little bit frightened.

She points to his board, "Is that the new board that just came out?" She exclaims excitedly

He feeds off her excitement, "Yeah!" He tones down, "I just got the last one."

She tsks her lips, "Man... I came here for nothing then." She sighs, "I really wanted to get it." She looks him in the eyes, "What was the name of it again? Dare... Darehogs, no that's not it."

The boy lets her continue for a few moments, "Daredevil." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, Daredevil. The board that surf faster than the other. I guess I'll have to wait a few weeks for them go back in stock."

She was about to leave when, he caught her hand, "Wait." She looks back at him.

"What is it?"

"I didn't catch your name." He stated letting go of her hand.

She looks him in the eyes, "That's because I didn't throw it at you."

They both chuckle.

He smirks at her, "For-seriously, what's your name?"

She puts her hand out, "I'm Lucy, and you are..."

He puts his hand in hers, "I'm Jake."

She let go of his hand, "It was nice me-"

Jake, out the corner of his eyes, saw the three security guards walking around, "Lucy I need your help."

"What is it?" She asks worried.

Jake jerks his head to the right of them, "You see those three security guards right there. They're after me right now, "She opens her mouth, "No questions." Her mouth closes.

"I just need you to follow along when they come over here." Jake looks her in the eyes, "Okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay..." He looks to the side."There coming!" He rushes.

Jake takes off his hat in a hurry and put it on her head sideways. He takes his hands and run them through his hair. Jake push her onto the wall and puts his lips on her neck and sucks on it. She lets out a moan as the security guards come up to the pair.

The light skin security guard steps up and grabs Jake by his collar, "What are you two doing?" He asks Jake.

Jake's eyes were half open as he stares at the guard, "I was receiving my present from my girl. You see she had wanted the new board that came out today for her birthday."

The security guard looks at the board in his hands, "Do you have the receipt?" He questions.

Jake looks around nervously, "I...ahh, you see-"

He sputters.

The three security guards smirks.

Lucy take Jake from out of the security guard's grip, "Babe don't you remember. The dude at the check out station said that they didn't have anymore paper and told us to come back later."

Jake was confused for a moment, "Oh yeah." He looks at the guard, "I forgot about that."

All three of the security guards smirk drops at the same time.

Lucy looks Jake in the eyes and spoke directly to the three guards, "Now if you excuse us." She looks at the security guards, "I have to finish giving my boyfriend his reward." She wraps her arms around his neck and and kiss him on the lips.

The guards watches as Jake wraps his arms around her waist deepening the kiss. They all looks at each other and leave quietly.

They untangle themselves from each other. Jake looks at Lucy, "Umm... Thanks about that back there. I didn't mea-"

Lucy cuts him off, "It's okay, you don't have to apologize."

There was silence.

Lucy rock's on her toes, "Well... This couldn't be more awkward. So I'm just gonna go." She walks off.

Jake watches as she leave and got an idea. He jogs up to her yelling, "Hey! Lucy, wait!"

Lucy turns around as Jake catches up to her, "What is it?"

"How about I treat you to some pizza as an apology." He said.

She laughs, "Jake, dude, you just stole that board. How are you-"

"I didn't steal the board." He scratches at his neck, "Well I kinda did but, I just didn't have enough right now." He looks her in the eyes, "So, how about it?"

She crosses her arms and looks away, "I don't know."

Jake gives her a pleading look, "Just say yes." He grabs her hands, "It's the least I can do."

After a few moments she answers, "Okay, I'll go."

"Yes!" He wraps his arm around her shoulder and walks toward the food court.

"So..." He begins.

"So, do you do this to all the girls you just meet?" She asks looks at him.

He smiles down at her, "Only to the pretty ones." He winks.

She blushes, "Whateva... But how many times have you done this stealing thing?"

They make their way to the Pizza Delight, "Well, I only did this three time but, everyone I do this I leave the money in front of the Board Shack."

"Oh."

They walk up to the counter, "Well that's enough about me what about you. Did that piercing on your nose hurt?"

"The hell it did." She looks at the menu, "You choose for me."

Jake looks at the person at the register, "One meat lovers slice and one pepperoni slice." Jake looks down at the girl wrapped around his arm, "What did you parents say?"

"That'll be 8.67."

Jake removes his arm from around Lucy, reaches into his pocket then, pulls out his wallet and get out his debit card. He gives the card to the cashier.

Lucy looks away, "My parents didn't really care. They never noticed it, just like everything else I do."

The cashier hand him back his debit card and his receipt, "Why'd you say that?" Jake take hit card and receipt and stuff them in his back pocket.

The cashier place their food on a tray and hands it to Lucy. "Thanks dude." She said leading them to a booth.

"Because, they work all day everyday, it's like their trying not to talk to me or even notice me."

She picks up her pizza and takes a bite before sitting it back down, "I mean I could go home on day saying that I'm pregnant, have AIDS, and dying and they won't do nothing."

Jake eating his said, "I ink da dwying pawrt was to far." He said with a mouth full.

Lucy scrunch up her face, "Eww."

Jake swallows his pizza, "I think the dying part was to far." He repeats.

Lucy takes another bite of her pizza, "I guess it was a little bit to far."

"A little bit."

She rolls her eyes, "Whate-"

"All I am, is a man

I want the world in my hands"

"Speak of the devil." She said pulling out her Galaxy S4.

"I hate the beach

But I stand in Califo-"

"Hello." She answers.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the mall."

"I need you to come home right now."

She looks at Jake, "Why?"

"Your mother and me have something to tell you."

Lucy sits up straight in her seat, "What is it?" She asks.

"Just come home right away."

"Okay, bye." She brings her phone down to the table.

She moves from out of the booth and grabs her half eaten pizza, "Jake I have to go home."

Jake sides out of the booth, board in hand, "Okay, I'll take you home."

"There is on need for you to do that." She said throwing her pizza in the trash.

Jake follows her out of the mall, "Lucy just think of it as a thank you for saving my ass back there."

Lucy stops walking, "Okay." She said walking back to him.

"For-seriously? I though you would have put up more of a fight."

"Nah, I don't feel like it."

"Okay." Jake puts his board on the ground and steps on. "Hop on."

She steps onto his new board and wraps her arms around his middle, "2780 Maryland rd."

"Let's go." He steps on the button and the board starts to hover, Lucy clung to his waist as they went down the sidewalk. After a few minutes they stops. Lucy unwrap her arms from around his waist as his steps on the red button, bringing the broad down slowly.

Lucy steps off and faces the brown eyed boy. "Thanks for the rid-" She was cut off by a black car pulling up next to them.

The tinted window if the back seat rolls down, "Hey Lucy, who is this?" A woman said with blond hair and blue eyes.

Lucy looks at the woman, "Ma', this is Jake." She looks at Jake. "Jake this is my Ma'."

"Hello Jake, I'm Jes." She affords a smile.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Jes." Jake turns toward Lucy, "I have to go now. It's gettin' kinda late." Jake was about to step on the button of his broad when Lucy grabs his hand.

"What about your hat?" She asks.

Jake takes her hand in his, "Keep it." He lets go and steps on the red button.

"Why?"

He give her a cute boyish smirk, "So I can have a. reason to see you again."

"Can I have your number?" Lucy looks him in the eye.

"445-7990." He said hovering around her as she put the number in her phone.

"I got it." She said rereading the number.

Jake stop circling the girl and stop in front of her, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "See ya!" He yell as he speed down the sidewalk.

Jes looks at her red faces daughter with a smile, "Ooo! Someone has a crush!" She tease.

Lucy glares at her mother, "Be quiet!"

Lucy examines her child, " What is that on your nose?"

Lucy throughs her hands up in the air and storms into the house, with her mother still yell questions at her.

* * *

**Finished! I just wanted to do something for Valentine's Day since I probably want have time to do it on Valentines Day, because I have a date... with the dentist. I hope you guys like it! REVIEW!**

**Bye~**


End file.
